


Those Whose Memories Fade Seek To Carve Them in Their Hearts

by the_genderman



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Free Verse, Gen, Poetry, Symbolism, What am I doing, poem, rocks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 20:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14362854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_genderman/pseuds/the_genderman
Summary: Fanfic poem? Fanpoem?Anyway, it's about Bucky and uses rocks/minerals for symbolism.





	Those Whose Memories Fade Seek To Carve Them in Their Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a quote from Latias in Pokémon AlphaSapphire/OmegaRuby. It felt very Bucky, and I had to do _something_ with it. That something turned into weird poetry.

Eyes close.

He is obsidian.  
Shadow-dark  
And mirror-quiet  
Forged in fire, brittle as ice  
Sharp as a blade

He is bloodstone.  
Scarred with hematite wounds  
These hands are rust, iron  
Meant to carve the world away,  
Not to smooth the surface,  
Bring out the luster within.

He is pumice.  
Unbound by the rules of the stones  
Rough and abrasive,  
Weightless, drifting  
Through the ocean of people  
Searching  
Unsettled.

He is granite.  
Surface erodes,  
Freezing, thawing  
The wash of rain, drop by slow drop  
Revealing the shape of years  
Bedrock lies unchanged

He is marble.  
Stained, eroded  
Discolored from too-human hands  
But marble still  
Pygmalion sculpting not Galatea but himself.

Eyes open.  



End file.
